tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
James March
Category:Characters | aliases = James Patrick March | series = American Horror Story: Hotel | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Business owner; Serial killer | race = | base of operations = Hotel Cortez, Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = | born = October 30th, 1895 American Horror Story: Mommy; Revealed by Tristan Duffy who did a Google search on March. | died = 1930s Era of original death. | 1st appearance = "Chutes and Ladders" | final appearance = "Be Our Guest" | actor = Evan Peters }} James Patrick March is a fictional business owner and vampire and a main character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He is associated with season five of the series, which was billed under the subheading of "Hotel". Played by actor Evan Peters, he was introduced in the second episode from the season, "Chutes and Ladders". Biography James Patrick March was a young man born on October 30th, 1895 and a self-made millionaire. Considered "new money", he made his fortune in the oil industry, but eventually turned his investment's eye towards the hospitality industry. Moving to Los Angeles, California, he began construction on the Hotel Cortez. March was a mentally unstable individual with a lust for murder, and saw the Cortez as his own personal abattoir by which he could satiate his desires. His most trusted confidante was his laundress, Miss Evers. Construction of the hotel was completed in 1925, but it was not without incident. A construction foreman questioned March's designs to have secret rooms and corridors with no existing evidences built into the hotel. March told him that those were old blueprints, and invited him back to his personal office - Room 64. There, he murdered the man and construction on the hotel continued per James March's wishes. In the 1930s, March's murderous ways caught up with him. Police began investigating the string of deaths, which brought them to the Hotel Cortez. March and Miss Evers had a pact wherein neither of them would be taken alive. Upon her constent, James shot Miss Evers in the head the slit his own throat just as police battered down the door. James Patrick March lived on however. In 2010, March met a detective named John Lowe who was looking to get wasted at the Hotel Cortez after a bad day. March took an interest in John due to his jet black aura and seeing the potential he had to be his successor as the present-day Ten Commandments Killer. He convinced John to murder a pedophile and Academy Award blogger named Martin Gamboa, who he bludgeoned with his Oscar award before attempting suicide before being saved by March. March and the Countess Elizabeth conspired to create a John filled with rage and hatred for the world by having his son Holden kidnapped. John later became the successor to March and was advised by March to become the lead detective on the case in order to cover his tracks and avoid being arrested. In the modern era, he took an interest in a male fashion model named Tristan Duffy. Like March, Tristan was a hedonist who wanted to indulge his every illicit desire. When drugs were not enough to satisfy his needs, March showed him how murder could provide just the right sort of stimulant, and shot a bound and helpless woman in the head right next to him to punctuate his point. Notes & Trivia * * James March hated religion, largely due to the actions of his devout father. He believed that so long as there was a God, men like him would never find peace. * March considered his father as "the meanest son of a bitch he had ever seen". * Playing the role of James March is actor Evan Peters' fifth role on American Horror Story. In the season one storyline, "Murder House", he played another psychotic ghost by the name of Tate Langdon. In season two's, "Asylum", he played a mental patient named Kit Walker. In "Coven", from season three, Peters played a reanimate named Kyle Spencer. On the season four story-arc, "Freak Show", he played Lobster Boy Jimmy Darling. Appearance * James March dresses in attire common to wealthy men of the 1920s and 1930s. This includes a pinstripe suit, an ascot and a pencil-thin mustache. The ascot is also utilized to conceal his wound from when he slit his own throat. * James March's appearance and personality are reminiscent of Gomez Addams from the 1960s sitcom series The Addams Family, which was also adapted into a film series. See also External Links References Category:Business owners Category:Businesspeople Category:1895/Character births Category:Evan Peters/Characters